This Phase II study will utilize a multi-trait/multi-method research design. Our research design will include data collection tasks in 4 research sites that represent the diversity of the national Hispanic adult population: Los Angeles, Miami, El Paso, and Boston. The total research sample will consist of 2,400 Hispanics, ages 18 and older. A cross sectional, quota based sampling design will be used in 3 distinct developmentally distinct target samples, including a) college aged adults, b) parents, and c) seniors over 60. A cross-sectional survey will be implemented in the 4 research sites. This research responds to the growth in the Hispanic population along with a large market of mental health clinicians, primary health care providers and researchers as well as educators, counselors and criminal justice professionals who are demanding culturally relevant assessment tools for the screening and early diagnosing of stress in the Hispanic population. Recent trends in health reform and emphasis on prevention of health and behavioral health problems will necessitate the use of better screening and diagnostic tools, particularly for minority groups who previously have had low access to such preventive services. High stress levels put Hispanic adults at-risk for a wide range of behavioral health problems. Our research will improve the technology of stress assessment in this vulnerable population in several ways. The Hispanic Stress Inventory (Version 2) will provide evidence that will convince the mental health and other health care professional customers that the product is scientifically proven and culturally relevant and an instrument they can depend on. Our research brings an important, and under researched perspective to the development of assessment technologies that will stimulate the development of similar screening inventories in other populations characterized by high immigration and high health disparities.